Many animal traps have been developed in the past for trapping and disposing of mice, rats, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,972 discloses a device which is expensive and complex. In addition, most such traps do not have the attributes of being simple to use and manufacture, inexpensive, and easy to clean.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved animal trap which is simple to use, easy to manufacture, inexpensive, and easy to clean, and generally overcomes the drawbacks of prior art devices.